Project Summary/Abstract: Administrative Core The Administrative Core will manage and oversee all activities of the Center and carry out Outreach Activities, which are of paramount importance to the Center. This is a Center that both pulls in, bringing visiting scholars to Harvard for training in human-based techniques and bringing new investigators into human skin disease research, and a center that pushes out, exporting knowledge and the ability to use new and powerful techniques to members of the scientific community. The Administrative Core will make the Center activities accessible to the Research Community, organize ongoing complex, multi-institutional activities, and provide the leadership necessary to establish a dynamic and flexible Center that can rapidly respond to the changing landscape of science, remaining state-of-the-art and responsive to users' needs. The Administrative Core will establish and support the Executive Committee and the internal and external members of the Advisory Committee, composed of experts in human translational research who have leadership experience with complex multi-center grants. The Administrative Core will manage and support the Resource Cores by maintaining frequent contact with each component Core, including bimonthly communications of Center and Core leaders, quarterly communications of all Core and Center leaders and biannual conference calls with Center leaders, Core leaders, and the Advisory Committee. The Administrative Core will build and maintain a centralized Internet site, the HSDRC Portal, which will serve as a central meeting place for Center leadership and the research community. The Internal Portal, accessible only to Center leaders and staff, will track all core users, the dates of core usage, usage charges, waiting lists and feedback quality scores. The External Center Portal, which is accessible to the public, will provide access to information on Center services, links to Core contacts, access to Outreach activities and summaries of research carried out by Center investigators. Outreach activities of the Administrative Core will include two grant mechanisms, Translation Accelerator Grants, meant to fund pilot human-based studies, and Visiting Scholar grants, which will support a three to six month period of study at the Center for investigators who wish to gain hands-on training and experience in human-based research. Other Outreach activities include quarterly podcasts, webcasts, and instructional videos that will be posted on the Center Portal and the Human Skin Disease Research Center YouTube channel. Lastly, the Administrative Core will support a biennial International Conference on Human Skin Diseases which will present cutting-edge human skin disease research by internationally recognized investigators and will also serve to publicize Center services and the results of Center Investigators. In summary, the Administrative Core provides vision and leadership to the Center, coordinates and centralizes the activities of the Resource Cores, and administers Outreach activities that publicize the Center activities, support skin disease researchers and bring new researchers into the field of human skin disease research.